


One Stormy Day

by msplum99



Series: Almost Like A Soulmate [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Modern Westeros, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msplum99/pseuds/msplum99
Summary: Brienne was annoyed, nope, she was beyond annoyed. Jaime was so sure that he knew Storm's End road by heart; after all it was where he held his annual road trip with the boys, insisted Jaime when Brienne asked him to print the map for direction, knowing that there would be no reception on their cellphone along the way.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Almost Like A Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	One Stormy Day

Brienne was annoyed, _nope, _she was beyond annoyed. Jaime was so sure that he knew Storm's End road by heart; after all it was _where he held his annual road trip with the boys_, insisted Jaime when Brienne asked him to print the map for direction, knowing that there would be no reception on their cellphone along the way.

Yet, they had been on the same road for so long now, as Jaime kept missing his turns, the rain poured violently on the roof of the car and fog limiting their visions.

Brienne sighed; they probably wouldn't make it to Renly and Loras' wedding rehearsal dinner. She knew this was not in every way Jaime's fault, but she was disappointed as she had been looking forward to reunite with Margaery and Renly; her roommates and closest friends back in university.

The past month had been really hectic and stressful for her and Jaime as they moved to their new house. Joanna also started teething by the time they started moving, resulting in a lot of sleepless night for the new parents.

Brienne was excited to take a break and catch up with her friends for the weekend; instead she was stuck in the storm while her husband seems content enough being lost with baby _onboard_, which irked Brienne.

Recently she had been irritated by Jaime’s quirks; it has never bothered her before as he always been infuriating to be with, but weirdly for the past month, little things that he did aggravated her to no end.

Another crashing sound of thunder was heard following lightning flash not far from their car. Brienne immediately checked on the rear view mirror of the car for Joanna. Thankfully her daughter seems to be fast asleep despite the noise; although from the fullness of her breast, she would wake up very soon.

It was their first time bringing Joanna on a road trip, Brienne was really worried of how Joanna would handle being limited in a car seat for long hours. Fortunately she was happy enough looking at the scenery outside the window while gobbling on her snacks; once in a while she would shriek when she spotted a flock of sheep on grass field at the side of the road.

As the sky was getting darker and the rain showed no sign of stopping, Brienne huffed while glancing at her phone; she couldn’t even texted Margaery to tell her that she wouldn’t be able to make it for dinner, as her phone caught no reception.

“Jaime, we should find somewhere to stay, at this pace we won’t be able to make it tonight.”

“No, Brienne, you see that turn, I remember that one-“, Jaime at once stopped talking when he saw _the_ look on Brienne’s face, he saw that look often enough while she was pregnant with Joanna and he _knew _better to yield before things get ugly.

“-over there, but of course we could find an inn to stay, anything for my love.” He linked his fingers to hers and brought their linked hands to his lips.

When they found the nearest inn around an hour later, the sun was already setting down, making the weather colder as rain was still pouring harshly alongside frigid wind.

Jaime went in first bringing tightly bundled Joanna, leaving Brienne with their luggage, she cursed while heaving their luggage so it wouldn’t get dirty from mud.

Their room was small yet warm, decorated with antique wooden well-cared furniture and one king-sized bed that probably much too short for both of them in the middle of the room. The bed looks so inviting; Brienne wanted nothing more than to lie immediately on said bed.

Instead, soaking wet and utterly spent, Brienne sat in front of stove fireplace in the corner of their room while waiting for Jaime taking bath with Joanna. Her breast ached and she could smell some milk spilling out, she needs to hurry take a shower right away and feed Joanna.

When she came out from the shower, she felt warm and much better compared to 20 minutes earlier.

Jaime was lying on the bed snuggling with Joanna lying by her stomach on his chest. They were having a conversation, with Jaime talking nonsense to Joanna and Joanna babbling to him.

Joanna’s right hand pulled his hair while her other hand was making a fist and hit on Jaime’s chest excitedly. Brienne’s chest felt like bursting into million pieces looking at the image the two made in front of her. The fact that this is her life now never ceases to amaze her. _Mine_, she mused.

Joanna’s shriek when she spotted Brienne cut her reverie short. She swung her fist in Brienne’s direction while babbling, making sure to tell Brienne that she’s famished.

“Bababbababa.”

“I know baby, Mummy’s sorry for taking so long in the shower.”

Brienne sat on the bed, leaned back on stacked pillows and made herself comfortable before Jaime handed Joanna to her.

Joanna hastily pulled Brienne’s towel down with her plump hand and latched on her breast. Brienne winced when she felt Joanna’s growing teeth clamped on her nipple; after a while she relaxed her jaw and sucked hungrily on her breast.

Jaime watched them while lying on his stomach on the bed. He then slides around and positioned himself between Brienne’s thighs.

When Brienne met his eyes, she was, like always, mesmerized by looking at his emerald eyes; his eyes were shining, raw and very much in love.

“I can’t get enough of you wife.” He softly whispered to Brienne.

She smiled at him and raked her fingers through his golden mane, her heart was full with love _for him; for their daughter_.

Both Brienne and Jaime closed their eyes feeling relax, Brienne almost fell asleep and was jolted awake by the feeling of Jaime moved sleeping Joanna to the middle of the bed.

Instead of moving to his side of the bed, Jaime continue lying down between Brienne’s thigh, giving feathery kisses to her thigh and trailing up to her stomach.

Jaime suddenly stopped moving and stays in silence for a second; he then replaced his mouth with his hands on her stomach. His hand going around her stomach, grabbing and measuring; before he suddenly cupped her breast.

“Wench-“

“Hmm.” 

“I think your breast is getting bigger.”

“Jaime, I’m breastfeeding your daughter. Of course it is bigger.” She said the word like it was a matter of fact. She could never understand Jaime’s obsession with her breast; even before she was pregnant with Joanna, Jaime looked at her meager breast like its Christmas.

“Hmm, weird. Even your stomach-“, he continued mumbling by himself and was suddenly alert before examining her body.

“You see wench, I swear your freckles are increasing, I have never seen this one over here.” He zeroed in on her inner left thigh.

Brienne’s huffed in annoyance, she’s exhausted, she wanted to sleep, but her husband wouldn’t stop talking nonsense. After probing and poking for several minutes, he finally stopped.

“Brienne, when did you last have your period?” Brienne slowly opened her eyes, the wheels turned in her brain. Her heart stopped for a second.

“It didn’t came last month, but we were stressed Jaime, moving house and everything-“

“But look at these freckles, and your hair! Your hair is getting thicker. It’s like when you are pregnant with Jo all over again.”

“No, Jaime- It can’t be- Jo is not even 1 yet.” She started to panicked; it hasn’t been long since she went back to work, she would have to take another leave, how about her projects she already planned meticulously? And then, by the time the baby came, Joanna wouldn’t even be 2 years old yet, how could she function with a toddler _and _a baby? She _could try _to be a good mum for 1, but 2? And also-

Suddenly Jaime put her face between both of his hand, brushing her cheeks with his fingers while looking straight into her eyes, _emerald met sapphire_.

“My love, we don’t know yet if there’s a baby there or not, but even if there is, it’s a big gift for us, just like Jo.” Brienne blinked while trying to focus her eyes on Jaime’s, she’s overwhelmed.

“We’re going to be okay.” He said softly before pecking her lips. Brienne sighed in defeat, _always, always _believing her husband’s word. She gave him small smile before repeating his words like a mantra.

“We’re going to be okay.”

That night, despite the rainstorm and lightning creating chaos at Storm’s End, the little family of 3 –soon to be 4- sleep soundly while holding each other tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of fluffy Jaime/Brienne, help.


End file.
